


Cold

by sunnisouthern



Series: Aric and Ria [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnisouthern/pseuds/sunnisouthern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Hoth Aric Jorgan and Captain Cithria Tyeline encounter the night-time weather. Stuck in the middle of nowhere they have a bonding moment, their feelings for each other growing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Captain Cithria Tyeline's breath rose in front of her in a misty fog. Hoth's night temperatures were much lower than the daytime, and those were cold. She wiped snow from her goggles and looked around for her XO. The Cathar was examining their map, somewhere close by there was supposed to be a Republic base, but they couldn't find it. Ria trudged over to him, her feet heavy. 'Any luck?' She asked wearily.  
Aric tossed her the map. 'None whatsoever sir.' He replied.  
'Damnit.' Ria cursed. 'Are there any cave systems nearby that we can use for shelter?'  
'Seeing as we have no idea where we are on the map, then I don't know.' Both soldiers were getting frustrated and it showed in their voices.  
Ria just wanted to scream, she was cold, tired and hungry. She could tell that her XO was in the same position. The swirling snow had covered their previous tracks, making it impossible to tell where they'd come from, and to make things even worse comms were down. Ria began to trudge in a random direction. 'Where are we going sir?' Aric asked.  
'I don't know.' Ria replied. 'But I'd rather try to find some form of shelter than stand around freezing to death.' Aric hummed his agreement. He dug around in his belt pouches and pulled out two ration bars, handing one to her. 'Thanks.' She said.  
Ria and Aric continued to trudge through the snow in silence, their breath rising in front of them. Ria was continuously wiping snow off her goggles. Suddenly her foot went straight through the snow below her feet, followed by the rest of her body. 'Captain!' Aric yelled.  
Ria hit the ground, hard. Slowly she rolled onto her knees and eased herself to her feet. 'I'm okay.' She yelled back up, before glancing at her surroundings. 'I think I've found a place for us to bunk tonight.'  
Aric carefully lowered himself down into the derelict ship. 'Are you sure you're alright?' He asked.  
'I'm fine.' Ria insisted. 'Just a little winded.'  
'I'll get a shelter up.' Aric suggested.  
'Go for it. I'll have a quick look around, see if there's another way out.' She caught Aric's expression. 'I'll be careful.' She removed her goggles, revealing her gold eyes, before she stepped away from her XO.

Unbeknownst to each other they were both watching the other out of the corner of their eye. Their relationship had grown over the last two years, since they had both joined Havoc Squad on Ord Mantell, as had their feelings for each other. They had skirted around battlefield flirting and had spent time together, getting to know each other. Both had failed to act on their feelings, neither were very good with emotions and there were certain regulations.  
Ria returned to Aric's side. 'There's a tunnel that leads out.'  
Aric nodded as he finished putting up the shelter. 'Let's hope the weather clears up by morning.' Ria hummed her agreement. 'What's bothering you, Sir?'  
'Why?' Ria asked simply.  
'You don't seem yourself.' Aric elaborated.  
'That's not what I meant. I meant why me? What did I do to get where I am now?'  
'Are...are you doubting yourself Sir?'  
'Stop calling me that. I don't like it, it makes me feel old. I have a name.'  
'You're my superior officer.'  
Ria shrugged. 'We're a tight unit. You have a right to call me by my name or nickname.'  
'You have a nickname?'  
'Yeah, Spitfire.' Ria replied. 'I had a... short temper at the academy.'  
Aric chuckled. 'I can't see you like that, Spitfire.' Ria smiled slightly at the way the name rolled off his tongue.

The pair set up for the night in silence. When they were done Ria sat on her bedroll and looked out into the empty shell of the ship. Aric sat opposite her on his own bedroll. He took a gulp from his canteen and handed it to Ria, who took a drink and handed it back to him. 'What's the plan for the morning?' Aric asked.  
'Strike camp, work out our bearings and try to find this Republic base hopefully.' Ria ran a hand through her black hair.  
Aric moved to sit beside his CO. 'It'll be okay.' He said, surprising Ria with his gentle tone. 'You're a fine officer and the perfect person to lead Havoc squad.'  
'Thank you.' Ria reached out and took Aric's hand. 'Thank you for being there whenever I'm feeling down. You've been there for me whenever I've needed someone.'  
Plucking up the courage Aric brushed his fingers on his free hand across her cheek. Ria closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into his palm. 'I'll always be there for you.'  
Ria shuffled over and tucked herself into his side. Aric wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on his chest. Neither of them said anything, there was nothing to be said.  
Aric held the young woman as her breathing became steady and she drifted off


End file.
